


2:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another bruise?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled.





	2:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Another bruise?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled after one territorial Smallville creature attacked him.

THE END


End file.
